


Карты судеб и маггловских городов

by lamonika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Naive, Out of Character, Reincarnation, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Чтобы изменить судьбу магического мира, достаточно странной двенадцатилетней девочки и одной случайной встречи.





	Карты судеб и маггловских городов

За полтора неполных года пребывания в Хогвартсе Луна Лавгуд твердо усвоила: студенты Ровены, в отличие от трех других факультетов, не прогуливаются бездумно ночами по коридорам замка; если это все же происходит, что случается не так уж и редко, то они предпочитают не возвращаться в общежитие до самого утра. Прячутся в темных нишах и пустых классах, тупичках и башенках, но никогда не приходят посреди ночи. Ждут, притаившись на недвижимых лестницах, смотрят в окна или утыкаются носами в учебники, подсвечивая слабой искрой люмоса выцветшие страницы.

Потому что страж — бронзовая обозленная птица — задает вопросы, и эхо разносится по этажам, привлекая к себе нежелательное внимание преподавателей, патрулирующих коридоры, или Филча, страдающего старческой бессонницей.

А студенты Ровены многие десятилетия следуют правилу Слизерина — «не попадайся», хоть и не афишируют этого.

Луна знала, что это так. Луна видела.

Едва ли это было ее настоящим именем, конечно же; едва ли она была Луной в полном смысле этого слова. В прошлой жизни она ловила мертворожденных в полынных полях, спасала пропащих, серебристым серпом прихватывала тонкие пряди погибших вестников — те смотрели на нее умными глазами и покорно подставляли шеи с истрепавшимися гривами. В прошлой жизни, такой далекой от земного и по-человечески волшебного, не было ни факультетов, ни волшебных палочек, ни даже людей как таковых. Луна не была уверена, существовал ли этот мир на самом деле — или он приснился ей, как и все миры до этого.

Это было не так уж и важно: мозгошмыги проникли в новую вселенную вслед за юной Луной, а за ними просочились и страшные видения, и пенящиеся тени, и ночные разговоры на выжженных взрывами кухнях, и нарглы, и морщерогие кизляки — словно сон тянулся за ней даже сейчас, не желая покидать.

Луне было спокойно. Ее не трогали ни охочие до чужих вещей однокурсники, ни холодные полы в коридорах, ни испорченные учебники. Все эти мелочи, такие бессмысленные по сравнению с грядущими событиями, сплетались в одну большую картину человеческой глупости и непринятия, и Луна в каком-то смысле даже была готова это понять.

Но не хотела.

Ей не было дела до всего этого; учеба, наблюдение за преподавателями и некоторыми представителями других факультетов, а также игры с фестралами на лесных полянах занимали все свободное время. Магия была чем-то поистине восхитительным: искрящаяся и теплая, она ложилась в ладони мазками солнечного света и сладкой липкостью цветочного меда, проникала в каждую клеточку тела и звенела в ушах напоминанием о весне. Магия казалась тем, чего не хватало в предыдущем мире — центром, завихрениями золотистого воздуха, ядром вселенского равновесия.

Здесь она тоже не была центром, хоть и старалась таковым притворяться.

Если бы можно было составить карту минувших событий и событий будущих, пройтись по сдвинутым тектоническим плитам мироздания, вселенная наверняка замкнулась бы на трех точках — человеческих жизнях. Одна из точек была далеко отсюда, но одновременно прямо здесь: звала, манила откуда-то с верхних этажей замка, обещая короновать. Вторая точка носила яркие мантии и ответственность за будущее на своих плечах, и улыбалась студентам во время завтрака, сидя в центре преподавательского стола.

Третья была Гарри Поттером.

Таких, как Гарри Поттер, Луна видела в книжках: гладила глянцевые страницы, улыбаясь своим новым маме и папе, и шептала о сходящихся линиях судьбы. Такие, как Гарри Поттер, обитали в маггловских сказках и головах глубоко несчастных людей, и рвались спасать всех — даже тех, кто никогда не просил о спасении. Они были выходцами из классических романов, бестиариев и хрестоматий — существовали обособленно от мира, являясь центром творящейся истории.

Такие, как Гарри Поттер, были героями, даже если ничуть их не напоминали.

Луна думала об этом, пока скармливала отрезок сырого мяса тонконогому фестралу — тому едва исполнилось несколько дней, и он рассеянно моргал своими подслеповатыми глазами, склоняя шею с выпирающими костями и напрашиваясь на ласку. Фестралы не боялись людей: те, что не знали смерти, их не видели, а знакомым с ней было известно, чем заканчивается охота на костяных призраков.

Из-за дерева послышался скулеж — огромная черная собака высунула морду из брусничных кустов, глядя на Луну по-человечески осмысленно и несчастно.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Пес, — поздоровалась Луна, протянув руку вперед. Для Грима, вестника смерти, вид у собаки был слишком оголодавший и живой. Темные твари, к тому же, не любили сюда приходить: ауры от фестралов хватало и для устрашения дементоров (что не спасало от могильного холода, поселившегося в волосах и костях), и для угрозы жившим в глубине леса акромантулам. — Что привело вас сюда?

С руки на траву капала кровь.

Пес лизнул Луне пальцы.

В предложенное сырое мясо он вгрызся с такой жадностью, словно не ел последние пару столетий. Время близилось к трем часам утра, и поляна, освещаемая одними лишь поющими деревьями, дремлющими и наливающимися к зиме нежно-розовым цветом, плавала в едва различимом тумане. Луна присела на землю, поджав под себя ноги, протянула обиженно тявкающему жеребенку обрезок грудки и вытерла испачканные в крови ладони прямо о мантию. Пес посмотрел на Луну расстроено, потряс широколобой головой — в том, другом мире эта голова уже обзавелась бы парой ветвистых электрических рогов.

— Больше нет, — покаянно ответила Луна на опечаленный взгляд голубых глаз, — дети едят слишком много.

Жеребенок, словно поняв, что говорят о нем, возмущенно фыркнул, расправил кожистые крылья и потрусил в сторону взрослых фестралов, прячущихся по теням. Костяные призраки никогда не здоровались и не прощались: появлялись неслышно и исчезали точно так же. Луна не повернула головы, чтобы подозвать жеребенка обратно, только заправила прядь волос за ухо, краем глаза следя за вспенившейся темнотой. Подсела поближе к псу и уперлась руками в землю.

Пес посмотрел на нее устало, уложил голову на острые девичьи колени, подставив шею под липкую ладонь. Луна потрепала его по загривку, прошлась по стоячим ушам — черная шерсть от прикосновений топорщилась и сыпалась на землю слипшимися иглами.

— Расскажите мне свою историю, мистер Пес, — попросила Луна, потрепав его по макушке.

И вместо шерсти под пальцами оказались чьи-то кудрявые волосы.

***

 

Луна читала людей. Не так, как делали это две точки из трех — лезть в чью-то голову было пустой тратой драгоценного времени; время, как правило, не обижалось, когда от него отрывали лоскуты, но Луна все равно чувствовала вину, и потому старалась проводить дни если не продуктивно, то хотя бы не совсем уж бессмысленно. В этом мире, конечно, все было бессмысленно — но даже в этом случае находилось достаточно важных занятий. Луна читала людей не так, как делали это единороги и фениксы, не так, как гадалки и карты таро, не так, как разумные артефакты, рожденные выворотками души. Луна просто видела. Этого было достаточно.

Мозгошмыги, рисующие вокруг человеческих голов замысловатые фигуры, могли рассказать многое. Взгляды, линии от ладоней до самых ребер, волосы, спутавшиеся в карты маггловских городов, вязь почерка на пергаменте и предплечьях, глубина морщинок в уголках глаз — люди говорили о себе, не открывая ртов, и детали сыпались с плеч и мантий на каменный пол замка.

У Сириуса Блэка не было мантии — только тюремная роба, щетина, обреченный взгляд и забившиеся в голову мозгошмыги, яркие, как светлячки. Для сумасшедшего маньяка, сбежавшего из Азкабана, он был… слишком хорошим. Не идеальным, конечно; Луна видела всего одного идеального человека — маму, сгинувшую во взрыве, улыбающуюся ей, солнечную и полупрозрачную.

Сириус Блэк не был убийцей — он был одной из точек, на которых сходились события, той самой, что запускала необратимый процесс разрушения. Луна прикрыла глаза на секунду, избавляясь от мелькнувшего на периферии зрения горящего Хогвартса. Разогнула затекающие ноги, механическим движением отряхнула колени, как делала это тысячу лет назад, избавляясь от звездной пыли, налипающей на мундир. Улыбнулась, склонив голову к плечу. В пульсирующем красном свете просыпающихся поющих деревьев белые волосы становились похожи на бурую лисью шерсть.

— Я могу написать папе, — рассеянно сказала Луна, прерывая тишину. — Он издает журнал «Придира». Потом эту новость можно продать в «Ежедневный Пророк» — люди, как правило, верят тому, что там написано. Только сначала следует поймать крысу.

— Ты знаешь кого-то, кто может вынести Питера из гостиной Гриффиндора? — Сириус по-собачьи встряхнулся и задрал голову к небу, высматривая темные фигуры в рваных плащах. Луна мягко тронула Блэка за плечо, кончиками пальцев чувствуя выпирающую кость.

— Да, — кажется, Джинни давно жаловалась на облезлого питомца брата, — да, на самом деле знаю.

Сириус улыбнулся впервые за всю беседу — вымученно, но удивительно светло. Луна улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как три точки, на которых замыкалась вселенная, сдвигаются, освобождая место для парочки новых, а линии лентами оборачиваются вокруг запястья вслед за пальцами Блэка; сгорающий замок сгинул из головы вслед за испуганными мозгошмыгами. Лавгуд зажмурилась на секунду, прислушиваясь к недовольному шепоту пенящихся теней, и мысленно отсчитала количество будущих мертвецов, смерти которых она может предотвратить.

В конце концов, Луна — это Солнце мертвых.

Кто, если не она?


End file.
